El alienígena
by kastiyana
Summary: Él es un extranjero no solo en Nueva York, siempre lo ha sido en todos lados. Al igual en que un tumor es rechazado por el cuerpo; él es un tumor en el mundo y por eso es rechazado siempre ¿Cómo es posible que Alfred pueda saber lo que se siente? UKxUSA


**Nota: **El dichoso One shot – No insistan en alargue, es un ONE SHOT y lo escribí para sacarme la amargura**. **

Gracias a Sting, Foo Fighters, Nirvana y sobre todo a Eddie Veder que me devolvió el alma después de haberlo visto en vivo el 16 de noviembre.

* * *

><p><strong>El alienígena <strong>

_I don't drink coffee I take tea my dear / No bebo café, tomo té querida  
>I like my toast done on one side  Me gusta mi pan tostado por un lado  
>And you can hear it in my accent when I talk  Y puedes escucharlo en mi acento cuando hablo  
>I'm an Englishman in New York  Soy un inglés en Nueva York (…)  
><em>_**I'm an alien **__/ Soy un extranjero  
><em>_**I'm a legal alien**__ / Un extranjero legal  
>I'm an Englishman in New York Soy un inglés en Nueva York (…)<em>

(English man in New York – Sting)

El viaje había resultado agotador, pero al menos ese cansancio le había servido para distraerse. El reloj digital del avión marcaba las 14:38 horas: cinco horas más temprano que en Reino Unido. El cambio horario le estaba afectando un poco, es especial porque él era un hombre totalmente esclavo de los horarios los cronogramas y las rutinas. Probablemente ese día tendría que acostarse cinco horas más tarde de lo usual, y despertaría con sueño al otro día, sus horarios de comida cambiarían y su estado de ánimo empeoraría aún más de lo que estaba ahora. Ni imaginar si no tenían té negro en el hotel. Lo primero que debía hacer al llegar a la agencia y conocer a sus compañeros de proyecto era armarse un cronograma y un menú diario indicado en el hotel para poder llevar su rutina y su vida en paz.

Arthur miró su reloj de pulsera para comprobar que el avión no estaba experimentando ningún retraso. Había que ver con las aerolíneas americanas. Cuando descendió del avión hubiera esperado que la comitiva que lo iba a buscar estuviera al frente esperándolo, pero no fue así. De todos modos eso le dio tiempo de ir al lavabo a intentar acomodar su cabello que lucía aún más revuelto de lo normal después de haber estado horas sentado durante el viaje. Se lavó la cara y en el espejo un par de ojos verdes severos, bajo unas tupidas cejas le devolvieron la mirada.

Había aires de octogenario en ese hombre rubio ceniciento de traje gris y semblante serio que estaba tras el cristal y que parecía ser él mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba no era de extrañar que su esposa lo hubiera dejado por ese frenchute de cuarta. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, acordándose, cuando todo el punto del viaje y del traslado que había pedido en la empresa era precisamente tomar otros aires. Aunque se tratara de sucios y pueblerinos aires norteamericanos.

Él había pedido claramente ir a Sudamérica. Al menos la cultura latina al ser desconocida le parecía fascinante. Todo esto de estar en Yankeelandia no le gustaba para nada, pero al menos estaba lejos y trabajo era trabajo. Agarró su maleta con ruedas dispuesto a llamar a un taxi cuando vio a un joven desaliñado sosteniendo un cartel con el logo de la empresa y el nombre Arthur Kirkland escrito con rotuladores.

El jovencito se había presentado como Alfred Jones, tenía un molesto tono de voz, era algo estridente, adolescente; su sonrisa, jovialidad y desparpajo eran como un insulto a sus gastados treinta y cuatro años. Pero luego había tenido que acostumbrarse a la idea de tener que aguantarlo porque le había dicho.

- Soy el director de arte a cargo del proyecto, un gusto… disculpa el retraso, tuvimos una sesión de fotos hace poco y ya sabes cómo es… no puedo llegar y largarme – se había excusado pobremente. Hasta donde el inglés sabía si era el director de arte podría haber dejado a cualquier a cargo para llegar a tiempo a realizar sus labores diplomáticas.

Bajaron por la quinta avenida hasta llegar al hotel en que se hospedaría. El chico americano le invitó a tomar un café para ponerle al día sobre los horarios y ritmos de la editorial en Manhattan. Tenían dos reuniones semanales, en el equipo con columnistas, diseñadores y fotógrafos y una al mes con los otros proyectos. El tal Alfred llevaba al menos 4 años trabajando para la revista y aparentemente era bueno en lo que hacía, pese a que hubiera preferido un tema distinto a una revista de economía. Era increíble suponer, al ver a su apariencia adolescente, que tenía veintiocho años.

También era difícil adivinar que fuera un profesional con un cargo importante al verlo con esos jeans, los tenis y esa chaqueta de cuero; tenía unos anteojos de marco grueso y negro que cubrían unos vivaces ojos azules y el cabello rubio dorado caía lacio a excepción de un mechón parado cerca de su frente.

El ritmo de trabajo en América era distinto. Trabajaban a tiempos intensivos sin descanso por un reducido número de horas y luego salían temprano en grupo a unos "_Happy Hours_". Arthur personalmente no gustaba de este ritmo. Prefería el ritmo pausado del Reino Unido, leían y revisaban constantemente las cosas, tomaban varias tazas de té y así hasta tarde.

Cuando finalmente salía del trabajo allá en Londres estaba tan agotado que lo único que hacía era desplomarse agotado al lado de Scarlett, que de un momento a otro había dejado de buscarlo como hombre. Tampoco era que ella tuviera la culpa. La verdad es que él nunca tomó mucho la iniciativa durante los siete años que duró su matrimonio y los cuatro años de noviazgo previos. Algo debía de andar mal con él. Seguro tenía la sangre fría, tal y como ella le había dicho innumerables veces.

Y fue precisamente el recuerdo de Scarlett - y el sentimiento de haber fallado en algo que se supone debía ser más importante que su trabajo - lo que lo llevó a unirse al grupo cuando se fueron a un bar. Se juntaron todos en una mesa y copa a copa se iban desinhibiendo. Alfred se había medio desbotonado la camisa a cuadros que traía sobre esos jeans oxidados y con algunas roturas. A Arthur le molestaba esa informalidad; esa libertad que tenía de hacer lo que se le antojara o aunque no la tuviera, esa insolencia que tenía para hacer lo que se le pluguiera, como si las normas fueran un simple trámite y él pudiera prescindir de ellas cuando quisiera.

El diseñador se había puesto de pie a cantar "Smell like teen spirit" como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento. Los otros compañeros le aplaudían. Algunos, que al menos fingieron interés en su presencia, le preguntaron su opinión como editor sobre el trabajo que se hacía en Estados Unidos. Por supuesto mintió con cordialidad y eventualmente termino aislándose, aún estando rodeado de gente.

Siempre que veía a sus compañeros de trabajo reír estruendosamente se frustraba. No puede llegar a sentir envidia por sus risas. Toda la situación le da nauseas: las calles, el olor del centro comercial, las avenidas, los semáforos; los automóviles que rugen como dinosaurios de acero, los espejos, los bancos que succionan la vida de los transeúntes sin que ellos alcancen a dar un grito de auxilio. Siente náuseas de su oficina, de subir todos los días por el mismo ascensor, de su traje gris y su maletín perfectamente ordenado. Casi puede experimentar arcadas de los ruidos de gente, del sonido de su teléfono móvil y los más de cuarenta correos y notificaciones diarias que lo han esclavizado hasta hacerlo generar un cordón umbilical invisible, pero indisoluble, con ese aparatito de botones relucientes y cien gramos de peso. Cien gramos de plomo que lo hunden en el cemento casi tan marchito y gris como su traje y su cara acartonada.

Le encantaría a veces hacer una locura, tomar una lanza quijotesca y ensartarlos a todos para librarlos de este mundo que él tanto odia. El es un extraño aquí, no solo en Nueva York, él siempre ha sido un extraño en todos lados. Del mismo modo en que un tumor es rechazado por el cuerpo que percibe su presencia como algo ajeno y amenazante; como cuando una herida bota la materia podrida hacia fuera para purificarse; Eso es él, es un tumor en el mundo y por eso es rechazado por él.

Tal vez por eso uno a uno se fueron retirando todos los demás colegas hasta que se quedó solo con el chiquillo que parecía tener una resistencia etílica de hierro. Y cuando abre la boca sabe que no se había equivocado con él: Era un impertinente. Ahora le estaba preguntando por qué se había venido de Londres si claramente no le gustaba estar en Nueva York.

-¿De dónde sacas que no me gusta estar acá? – preguntó intentado negar el enunciado del jovencito.

-Siempre nos ves como si quisieras reprendernos por algo y luego críticas a los columnistas, luego cuestionas mi trabajo… y luego te quedas silencioso revisando el mismo archivo una y otra vez… llámame acosador si quieres, pero yo sé cuando alguien no está contento con lo que hace-

-Es solo trabajo… - le aclaró el inglés – no es como que debiéramos divertirnos como si estuviéramos en un recreo –

-¿Por qué no? A mí me gusta diagramar la revista- reconoció el americano dándole un sorbo a su cerveza antes de preguntar -¿Es por una mujer?-

Casi se ahoga con su cerveza así que no pudo negarlo. El chiquillo reía, con sus labios y con sus ojos azules.

-Dale, cuéntame lo que quieras, de acá no saldrá nada-

¿En qué estaba pensando ese americano si creía que él le iba a contar sus secretos a un desconocido? Estaba mal de la cabeza, eso fijo, era cosa nada más de ver lo que andaba trayendo puesto. Igualmente termina soltando la sopa.

-Creo que voy a divorciarme – lanzó a bocajarro dejando a Alfred en una pieza – llevábamos siete años casados pero se ha acabado, me dejó por un francés de mierda -

Alfred no se atreve a emitir ninguna palabra, solo vuelve a llenar el vaso del inglés para animarlo a seguir con el relato.

-Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron riéndose de mí a mis espaldas, cuando finalmente lo supe no tuve más que hacer que retirarme, claramente el que sobraba allí era yo… mi matrimonio se había convertido en un triángulo– sonrió con amargura- es una lástima que el teorema de Pitágoras no sirva para resolver triángulos amorosos –

-¿Y no te diste cuenta que algo andaba mal entre ustedes? - preguntó curioso el chiquillo.

-Nunca nada anduvo tan bien – reconoció Arthur – Yo trabajaba mucho, ella estaba sola todo el día, siempre me reclamó que la ignoraba -

-Entonces ¿Por qué la seguiste ignorando?

-Yo soy así, supuse que no hacía falta dedicar más tiempo a lo nuestro – dijo sintiéndose algo idiota.

-¿Es que no sentías ganas de lanzarla sobre la cama y hacerla tuya? – interrogó el americano sabiendo que estaba siendo impertinente.

-No seas ridículo… eso solo me sucedió los primeros meses de conocerla, después todo es costumbre-

-¿Por qué te casaste entonces?-

-Porque llevábamos años juntos... Qué se yo, parecía el paso indicado a seguir ¿no?-

-Dios, lo haces sonar casi como una obligación, como si se tratara de pagar las cuentas-

-Tal vez no era más que eso… No entiendes, tú eres más joven y más ingenuo, pero habemos algunos que no nacemos para el romance ni para las pasiones abrasadoras-

-Eso no es cierto – le acusó el americano – dudo mucho que seas incapaz de sentir pasión, lo que pasa es que no has dado con el trabajo ni con la persona indicada para hacerlo.

El inglés tuvo que sonreír ante eso.

-Entonces salud – propuso bastante aliviado de haber podido hablar de ello. Como si un pedazo de plomo se hubiera desprendido de sus pies y pudiera lanzarse a volar de un momento a otro. Ojalá salir de este mundo…

-Por la pasión – completó el chico Jones – y porque sepamos encontrarla-

Desde entonces comenzó la campaña por parte del estúpido americano por distraerlo. Había intentado declinar sus invitaciones con evasivas burdas pero al final el chiquillo había terminado convenciéndolo al decir:

-Hombre, si te viniste tan lejos a olvidarte del asunto, no será solo para trabajar incesantemente como lo hacías allá ¿verdad?-

Se internaron en la noche neoyorkina hasta llegar al "Mercury's Lounge" había una larga cola para comprar tickets pero al parecer Alfred lo tenía todo listo de antemano porque pasó por otra fila y presentó sus entradas.

-¿A qué me trajiste? – preguntó Arthur genuinamente curioso.

-Foo Fighters – respondió el diseñador sonriente y le agarró la manga del saco para dirigirlo por el local.

Estaba lleno de jovenzuelos y universitarios, Alfred le alcanzó una cerveza y encendió un cigarrillo. Lo imitó sacando su cajetilla de Lucky Strike. Había algo tan inmoralmente adolescente en esto de estar fumando y bebiendo cerveza en un concierto de rock. Podía suponer que el chiquillo americano era cliente frecuente porque hablaba con el barman del concierto de la semana pasada. ¿No se supone que hay una edad límite para venir a estas cosas? Seguro alguien a los veintiocho años que tenía Jones ya debería estarse retirando de las andadas.

-Me siento como un vejete – reconoció Arthur avergonzado de su saco gris y su maletín de empresario.

Alfred lo examinó cuidadosamente y le quitó el maletín pasándoselo al barman luego se puso frente a él y le dijo:

-Quítate el saco, vamos a ponerte en onda – el inglés no alcanzó a protestar cuando ya le había sacado la chaqueta para tirarla donde estaba su maletín y le estaba jalando la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón, le sacó la corbata y lo dejó como un colegial desordenado que recién nada más había hecho novillos.

Cuando Dave Grohl salió al escenario la gente se fue a amontonar adelante y Alfred con una sonrisa lo arrastró diciendo – Vamos a empujar gente, será divertido – El británico normalmente no estaba de acuerdo con esas cosas, pero que va. Una vez pretender que era joven que aún tenía futuro por delante, que aún había algo por qué luchar. Se abrieron camino a empujones entre la gente. Alfred iba gritando la letra "_What if i say i'm not like the others? __What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_" (1).

En el centro era una guerra campal de empujones y aunque recibió cientos de codazos en las costillas Arthur dio la guerra, como ese punk que había sido alguna vez, aunque no conociera ni una puta letra de esta banda noventera. Alfred lo vio acoplándose al resto y le dedicó una sonrisa que era todo dientes blancos y ojos brillantes.

Al salir del local estaban ya medios ebrios y Arthur debió reconocerle al americano que eso había sido divertido. Igualmente le dijo que el grunge, que tanto veneraba, no era sino la hermana pequeña del punk inglés.

-El problema del grunge además es que son una manga de lloricas – siguió metiendo cizaña – Sid Vicious si que era contestatario –

-¡Bah! – Bufó Alfred - Expresar el inconformismo es lo que importa, si te resignas o luchas contra la corriente va en cada uno-

Arthur encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, y allí todo desarreglado como iba comenzó a cantar "Anarchy in the Uk" en medio de la avenida; el chiquillo se le unió agarrando un micrófono invisible mientras gritaban "I wanna live in anarchy" (2). La gente se daba vuelta a verlos, como si fueran una especie de invasión indeseable. Qué ganas. Qué ganas tiene de ser aún más molesto; de desnudarse, cagar en la calle y escupirles en la cara.

Sigue molestándole un poco todo lo referente a América. Solo que ahora había decidido dedicarse a pasarlo un poco mejor. Después de todo no hay un mañana, no hay un pasado que valga la pena rememorar. Solo hay un presente. Un presente que es gris, cementado, monótono y nauseabundo pero que se volvía soportable con un poco de alcohol en las venas.

A veces van a karaokes con los de la oficina, a veces simplemente van a ver ciclos de cine o exposiciones de fotografía. A veces terminan fumándose un porro en el Central Park mientras Alfred con su cámara de 35 milímetros intenta capturar el mundo entero, y a veces lo enfoca a él sin que pueda protestar, porque todo pasa tan lento cuando está volando en el letargo alucinógeno de la hierba; apenas divisa su reflejo a través del lente antes de que este se contraiga y la luz del flash le asesine la retina.

-No me saques más fotos – dice sintiendo como su propia voz sonaba forrada en plumavit, como si estuviera sumergida metros bajo el mar.

-No seas malo… me gusta, eres sobriamente elegante – dice el chiquillo pasando la mano por su cabello. Los dedos de Alfred sobre su cuero cabelludo, cuando tiene los poros tan sensibles, se sienten como una explosión de libélulas, como un murmullo de estrellas. En ese momento el diseñador aprovecha de juntarse a él y sacarse una foto en que salen los dos y que al ser revelada muestra a un Alfred malicioso y un Arthur trémulo como una hoja. Casi no se reconoce al verla.

En la oficina el proyecto del suplemento de Marketing que lanzarán en próximo mes está casi terminado, ahora solo falta editar, diagramar. En esta etapa final, el trabajo para ellos que son los cabecillas está a tope y se quedan a veces hasta después de las doce en el edificio, en que solo están acompañados por el conserje, algún trabajólico ocasional y los ruidos y luces de la gran manzana que parecía estar más viva que nunca por la madrugada.

Encima entre las miles de cosas que hay por hacer les toca ir a hacer acto de presencia al lanzamiento de un libro. Cosa que normalmente Alfred habría lamentado hasta días después del evento, pero le había gustado ver al inglés entusiasmado conversando con el autor sobre lo interesante que había sido su libro de relatos publicados previamente. Arthur cuando habla de literatura se ilumina, su cara toma un semblante entusiasta, sus ojos brillan, su voz se alza decidida es casi como… casi como si se apasionara.

-¿Nunca pensaste en ser editor de literatura? – preguntó el americano sin tapujos mientras el taxi doblaba por la 78 hacia el norte.

-Es mi pasatiempo… no puedes simplemente dedicarte a tu pasatiempo como forma de vida –contestó intentando excusar su mediocridad.

-Hay gente que vive de eso, así que supongo que si es posible – dijo a quemarropa el chiquillo.

Arthur había optado por permanecer en silencio para no dejar entrever lo miserable que se sentía. Conocer a ese escritor de primera mano había sido emocionante y desgarrador ¿Dónde estaría él ahora si no se hubiera vuelto gris mientras cursaba la universidad? ¿En qué momento se había convertido en este monigote que usaba trajes de sastre y se codeaba con la peor raza del alcantarillado postmoderno? Era imposible no sentir nauseas todo el tiempo cuando no podía deshacerse de sí mismo "Es mi cuerpo… es mi esencia la que no me abandona" pensó.

- En el fondo tu y yo somos iguales – soltó de pronto Jones sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – somos alienígenas en este mundo… míralos nada más – comentó viendo pasar a la gente – caminan en línea recta sin saber a dónde van y cuando llegan recién se ponen a pensar en que anduvieron toda la vida por un sendero que ni siquiera fue trazado por ellos es absurdo, es…-

-Nauseabundo – completó la frase Arthur, sabiendo a lo que se refería aunque sin creer que Alfred pudiera tener una mínima idea de lo que se sentía ser un extraño. Es imposible imaginarse a Alfred sin encajar. Él, que siempre es aceptado y vitoreado por todos, con su sonrisa adolescente y su humor fácil ¿Cómo era posible que ellos dos fueran iguales? Alfred al menos hacía lo que amaba. Alfred tenía colores y luces de neón en cada fibra de su ser. Era imposible que supiera lo que era ser un hombre gris.

-¿Te bajas conmigo a tomarte una copa? – le ofreció el chico cuando iban llegando a su casa. Y no se opone. Porque al menos si toma una copa puede escapar de sí mismo un momento y dejar de odiarse. El whisky desciende por su garganta quemando su esófago y dilatando sus vasos sanguíneos; siente el calor subir a la cara y la risa escaparse de su boca como un burbujeo amargo y piadoso.

Siente los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos, sus ojos azules traspasándolo hasta la médula de su alma mustia. Sus manos temblorosas están enterradas en el respaldo del sofá y su lengua ha cobrado vida propia ¿Por qué no se opone? Se está quemando, está ardiendo todo. Cada célula, cada uno de sus capilares están ardiendo y él es incapaz de alejarse ¿Es acaso tan gris que no tiene voluntad propia? Hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por dominar sus pies, por dominar su boca y emitir alguna protesta, algún sonido, lo que sea. Pero lo único que logra es salir corriendo del departamento como un ciervo herido.

No es fácil llegar a la editorial al otro día y pretender que no pasa nada. Alfred es todo miradas incisivas y siente que está siendo ensartado por los ojos azules del diseñador que de pronto está más pendiente de sus pasos y exhalaciones que de la pantalla de su Mac. Debería decirle.

Debería haberle dicho algo cuando el chiquillo lo puso entre la espada y la pared y le pidió explicaciones; cuando le estaba obligando a admitir que había una atracción entre ellos. Pero él es un inglés y un caballero, un hombre gris de honores, tradiciones y jamás, pero nunca, lo iba a hacer. Porque antes muerto que reconociendo que su sangre hirvió cuando recibió – y correspondió con fiereza - ese beso.

El británico, con su tono conciliador y su cara de póker, le pidió que por favor olvidaran el asunto por la paz. Que era lo mejor, que tan solo quedaban tres meses para terminar el proyecto y que después de vuelta al Reino Unido y todos felices. Mas, Alfred Jones no era razonable, porque era el hombre adolescente, camisas de franela, tenis negros, jeans rasgados, cabello revuelto, gafas de pasta. El hombre adolescente amante de la fotografía, del grunge y al parecer ahora, de los viejos amargados y grises.

Entonces lo evita, incesantemente al punto que sus últimos dos meses en Estados Unidos se vuelven insoportables, pero no puede dejarlo entrar a su mundo gris, no puede, porque le da pánico. Su mundo es aburrido y ordenado, lleno de reglas, horarios y prohibiciones, pero es un mundo seguro. Alfred es la personificación de un vórtice de entropía. Dejarlo entrar sería como un atentado suicida.

Hasta que todo se hace demasiado, hasta que faltan menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para regresar a Londres y lo único que su alma le pide es un respiro. Prácticamente se avienta en el departamento del chiquillo. Dejarse consumir por el caos, por una vez, no puede ser dañino.

Alfred tiene un tacto enloquecedor, sus manos son atrevidas, su respiración descarada, sus labios indecentes y la ropa volando por la habitación son la representación de la anarquía. Qué importa ser anárquico una vez. Qué importa que los ritmos de Sid Vicius se mezclen con los de Kurt Cobain por una puta vez generando un tañido ensordecedor. Volverse rebelde, homosexual… qué importa.

Alfred se aferra a él como si fuera su maldito salvavidas. El chiquillo no sabe que en realidad es él, son sus labios y su saliva el antídoto para esta enfermedad gris. Arthur Kirkland renace de sus cenizas dejando salir una risa juvenil mientras juguetea con el cierre del pantalón del hombre adolescente.

Y se sumerge en él, en ese jovencito insolente que lo encarcela con sus piernas atléticas, como si intentara tejer una telaraña alrededor suyo para no dejarlo huir jamás. Le gustaría que el americano se volviera dulce y letal como la viuda negra. Que después de saciar sus instintos primitivos le vaciara sus jugos corporales, se alimentara de él y dejara su cascara gris volverse polvo en el aire. (3)

Alfred levanta su mano como tratando de alcanzar un espejismo y el británico en medio de su movimiento frenético tiene que darse el tiempo de besar esa mano, de adorar ese cuerpo caliente y abrasador que lo aprisiona entre sus paredes; no puede resistirlo por más tiempo, con dos estocadas certeras se siente estallar, sus entrañas se deshacen en un festival de vidrios de colores, casi puede ver formas caleidoscópicas frente a sus ojos mientras los gritos guturales de seres que parecen ser ellos mismos forman una cortina musical.

Al separarse del chiquillo de ojos azules lo ve rodar contento por la cama, como un cachorro y se entretiene examinando a su alrededor las ropas revueltas como si fueran un milagro. Detiene su mirada en los cuatro zapatos que están agrupados en un rincón como cuchicheando sobre lo que acaban de atestiguar. No puede evitar dar un salto de la cama, sin ni siquiera apenarse por su desnudez y corre a buscar su cámara para poder atesorar la complicidad del calzado. Un par de tenis negros desgastados al frente de unos elegantes zapatos de cuero negro.

Luego vuelve sobre la cama a abrazarlo. Es tanta la intimidad en ese abrazo post orgásmico que se descoloca un poco, pero no tiene el corazón de protestar y patear al chiquillo de su propia cama, así que se deja envolver por las llamas con tranquilidad, casi con alegría. Debe admitir que sus zapatos de vestir al lado de los tenis de Alfred lucen extrañamente bien, como una sinfonía irregular, no obstante, perfecta.

Al otro día tiene que hacer alarde de un andar felino que nunca ha tenido para poder retirarse del departamento sin ser notado. Cuando Alfred abre los ojos dos horas más tarde lo primero que hace es rememorar los hechos de la noche anterior y estira su brazo para abrazar al objeto de sus deseos, encontrándose en cambio con un frío espacio vacío y una nota:

_Y tenías razón. Tengo sangre en las venas. La siento hervir cuando estoy contigo. Tu ganas ¿Estás contento? Fue un gusto haberte conocido. No quiero despedidas ni nada como eso. Es mejor que haya sido fugaz, fue como una llamarada repentina y abrasadora. Es mejor que haya durado poco a que haya sido como el suave calor de una fogata que luego demora años en extinguirse._

_Hasta siempre_

El británico sabe que Al ha despertado porque comienza a escuchar un torrente de llamadas perdidas y mensajes llegar a su móvil. No lo contesta. Ni siquiera mira la pantalla, solo se acerca a la ventanilla a registrarse para el viaje. Es tan hermoso este dolor y pesar que se ha alojado en su cuerpo que no está seguro de querer acabar con él. Es casi como si se alegrara de sentirlo.

Solo logra volverse más intenso al mirar por la vidriera y ver al hombre adolescente afuera corriendo frenéticamente como estuviera tratando de cazar su vida. Hay algo tan patético en esto de observarse tras un vidrio, a través de metros de distancia. El estadounidense intenta esbozar una sonrisa, que es más como un rictus de labios, sus ojos tristes lo traicionan y lo único que Arthur piensa en hacer es en levantar su mano, hacerle una seña cariñosa. En lugar de eso levanta su dedo índice y el medio figurando un gesto vulgar típicamente inglés y el hombre adolescente al otro lado del vidrio sonríe fugazmente en medio de la tormenta.

Alfred tiene esa capacidad de sonreír en medio las tragedias y sacar lo mejor de sí mismo y de los demás. De pronto tiene unas ganas enormes de tener un lente refractor en los ojos, una cinta de negativos en su cabeza, o una memoria digital y conservar ese momento para siempre del mismo modo en que la cámara de Alfred captó la complicidad de sus zapatos tirados juntos en el suelo de su departamento.

El americano da un último vistazo al inglés, que luce más gris y más alienígena que nunca a través del vidrio antes de verlo desaparecer por la entrada al vuelo.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Los días en Londres seguían siendo nublados, grises e iguales unos de otros. Arthur Kirkland saboreaba su té negro cargado, casi como un café. Como el expreso del estúpido americano. Había fuego aún en su cabeza. Fuego en los lugares había tocado el chiquillo con sus manos invasoras, fuego en sus oídos que aún tenían una memoria sensorial de esa voz estridente y esa risa juvenil. Fuego en sus entrañas como cuando el orgasmo estaba floreciendo antes de su prodigiosa explosión.

Ahora que estaba lejos y podía ver las cosas con perspectiva, se daba cuenta que puede que Alfred tuviera razón. Tal vez el chico no se acercó a él para hacerlo sentir acompañado sino para buscar compañía. Porque él también estaba solo.

Alfred con su informalidad, su exceso de energía y ese espíritu indomable también era un extraño en el mundo. Era difícil darse cuenta porque siempre era aceptado en todas partes. Era como uno de esos quistes, un tumor que no duele y que por ello parece benigno; el cuerpo se acostumbra a estar con él y no lo rechaza, pero nunca pasa a formar parte del sistema. En el fondo sin él, el organismo estaría mucho mejor.

¿Qué sería ahora de ese hombre adolescente? Lo imaginaba con sus camisas a cuadros, sus jeans gastados, los tenis negros, el bolso colgando perezosamente de un hombro, con esos audífonos enormes atravesando su cabeza, canturreando "Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of concrete, again; Oh, Feelin' maybe he'll see a little better, set a days, ooh yeah" (4) Intentando sonar como un rebelde inconformista, porque esa era la esencia del espíritu amargo de Alfred; el espíritu del hombre adolescente de Seattle que se revelaba al mundo siendo auténtico y mirando las cosas a su modo a través de su lente Leica.

Pero no puede quejarse del todo. Las cosas no han salido tan mal. Nada más llegado al Reino Unido y concretado su divorcio ha buscado un empleo nuevo en una editorial pequeña que publica novelas y obras dramáticas. Su traje no es tan gris, de alguna manera, y al leer y editar esos textos llenos de vida siente algo parecido a la pasión.

¿Habrá sido la nostalgia, o el sentimentalismo? No alcanza a adivinarlo, pero cuando recibe una invitación para ir a una exposición de fotos no puede negarse. Ir a esos lugares es como respirar de alguna manera el aire neoyorkino, como si pudiera sentir los guitarreos de los pubs, el olor a cigarrillo y la risa infantil del chiquillo a su lado.

Se pasea por las gigantografías examinando texturas, colores, perspectivas y le parece mágico. Casi puede sentir la voz y esa forma ridícula de pronunciar el inglés, tan típica del estadounidense. Se traslada a una sección de fotos en colores fríos y entonces se queda prendado. Porque ahí está impresa en un tamaño de dos metros por dos metros y medio la foto de unos zapatos al lado de unos tenis agrupados cómplicemente en un rincón al lado de un armario.

Corre al mostrador de la entrada a tomar el folleto de los artistas expositores y lee claramente el nombre de un artista de Seattle: "Alfred Jones". Entonces se gira a todos lados. Porque, sinceramente ¿Cuántos Alfred Jones norteamericanos hay en este mundo que tengan fetiches con los zapatos? Se gira varias veces hasta que lo reconoce en medio de la multitud como una luciérnaga de neón en medio del opaco panorama londinense.

Lo ve con sus jeans rotos, su sonrisa infantil, su misma voz adolescente y esos ojos azules que ahora están clavados en los suyos. Ahora es él quien luce fuera de lugar, como un alienígena en la gris ciudad inglesa, porque Alfred es un torrente de colores, ruidos y quemaduras. Recuerda la canción de los Sex Pistols que cantaron a gritos una vez por las calles cuando volvían del concierto de Foo Fighters.

En ese momento llega a la realización de que va haber anarquía en el Reino Unido.

* * *

><p>(1) "¿Y qué si digo que no soy como los otros? ¿Qué si digo que no soy uno más de tus juegos?"<p>

(2)"Yo quiero vivir en anarquía"

(3)La viuda negra es una araña que abunda por los campos de Sudamérica, se le llama así porque después de aparearse devora al macho tomándose todos sus jugos internos y deja la pura coraza para después tener energía para sus hijitos.

(4)"Congelándose apoya su cabeza sobre una almohada hecha de concreto, sintiendo que quizás verá en unos días" Even Flow de Pearl Jam.

Las ideas de la nausea las saqué de Sartré. Lo del alien y el extranjero de Camus. Lo de los hombres grises del libro "Momo" de Michael Ende y un poco del poema "Walking Arround" de Neruda. Lo siento si estaban muy adultos y amargados. Necesitaba descargar un poco de amargura después de tanto romance en "True Colors"

De antemano, gracias totales por leer y comentar.


End file.
